Garden of Sol
The domain of the Sol Entity. It is uncertain if its a single world or an entire dimension, though the later seems to be more likely. Appearance The landscape is a volcanic realm of black charred hills valleys and plains, with river of molten rock and metal and geysers of a golden particle energy called 'Cinders' dotting the land. The sky is black save for lines of golden energy similar in appearance to the Aurora Borealis. In the sky are cities, towers and castles of a heavenly white and gold. They channel the cinders, seemingly for power and sport canals, lakes and gardens. Before Mandaz attacked the realm, it was a world of rolling green hills, and mountains, with a light red sky, and the prismatic flowers of light. These domains are now only seen in the Garden sections of the floating cities. Inhabitants * Sol: Master of this world, Sol sleeps in the literal core of the planet, in a sphere of blue fiery energy. * Stellaris Custodes: Armored knights, beings of pure Cinder. Sol's original servants, they are used to guard the most important of places sacred to Sol. * Daughters of Sol: The transformed Daughters of the Flowers of Light, they serve as warrior elites along side the Custodes. * Sol Guardians: Giants robots that walk the molten landscape. They are heavily armed, very power and easily capable of rending most planets clean of life. ** Fortitudes: The metal giants who walk the lands searching for interlopers. They actually white and gold but have been painted black by their travels across the scorched landscape. They cans shoot beams from their eyes, and tracking orbs from their shoulders. They also have rocket fists and were made to fight Kaiju. ** Tempers: Metals giants that hover on columns of fire. Their fingers are cannons and they sport shields on their upper arms. They generally hover above the cities and places of importance but may be sent out with the Retributions * Sol Thoughtforms: Unlike Sol's other creations, these are not by design but nature. * Sol Drakes: Also called Sol Dragons: They are armored dragons, with white and gold plates and marble faces on their chests. They stand on their high legs. They seem to be the only 'natural' animals on the planet, but are in fact those who made deals with the Sol Entity and failed in their bargains, or traitors he transformed as punishment (black scales). Despite their origins they appears to be his favored pets. ** The Fearless: The white and gold dragons. They are cared for in the gardens where they have their own pens and attendants. They are mortals who sacrificed themselves to save their worlds or love ones from Sol's wrath, earning his respect. They may be self aware of their pasts if they wish to be, but most prefer to have their memories sealed away. ** The Dreaded: The black and red and red dragons. Mortals transformed as punishment for their greed against the Garden and its master. They are left to roam the wilderness, though at sometime they be allowed to return home, though no one is sure when or why. * Emissaries: The main inhabitants of the realm. They appeared as armored humanoids with hoods. At times they may sprout tendril wings of Cinders. Most are mindless, if powerful automatons who may take on a marble mask when Sol chooses to use one as a mouth piece. When in use, they may take the form of a more organic being. In truth they have heads, but they are all black. Inside they resemble golden versions of Luna from Another Genesis. ** Retributions: Special Emissaries with a box for a head and metallic wings. The cube sports the faces of a man, an eagle, on and lion, and most sport maces or war axes. Their purpose is to destroy utterly and completely what Sol directs them to. When not punishing Sol's enemies they are hard at work smithing...all the time. Their armor is black and red, which quickly points them out in a crowd. ** The Steadfast: Resembling giant golden elephants, their ears sport giant eyes, their tails are maces and at the end of their trunks is a pincer. Atop of their heads is the top half of an Emissary. They are modifications made to search the burning wastes. ** Aspects of Sol: Emissaries with helmets instead of hoods and have marble faces unique to themselves. They haven have faces of their own, and personalities and something akin to 'Sparks'. They appear to serve the purpose of being the physical manifestations of the 'voices' in Sol's head. *** Peace: The methodical, thinking part of the Sol Entity, it represents its inquisitive and philosophical mind. Appears as a masculine entity. His helmet resembles a crown. *** Mercy: The kind protective nature of the Sol Entity. Appears as a female with a ribbon over her shoulders and around her arms. *** Justice: The part of the entity that seeks to strike down evil. He also represents its temper bears a large sword. *** Hope: A female with a U shaped object on her back. Represent just that, the hopeful nature of the entity and the desire to believe in the better part of others. Her helmet has wings covering her eyes. *** Fury: While justice represents the entities temper and righteous fury, Fury represents the sadist in the entity and may suggest the cruelest of punishments. Resembles a thin figure with ribbons. Can transform into a monstrous creature. Cinders Also called Dust in some worlds, it is a golden particle energy that is the main form of energy in the Garden. While initially harmless to normal life forms, excess exposure causes what is called 'magic fever'. In world connected to the Garden the substance leaks into their and is harvested and used as a power source, and/or a means of magic. Several greedy mortals have made their way to the Garden via these cracks in the world only to be sent back and their sources of magic closed. Cinders spew from the depths of the ground and fill the air of the garden, their source is none other than Sol who slumbers beneath the magma at the core of the world. It is for this reason he is called the Lord of Cinders (thumbs up if you know that reference) Cinders, even in their base state, warp space time and reality to some degree and this is what causes the 'cracks' that lead to them bleeding into other worlds. There they can be harness by the right tools (think staffs and wands etc) and have pattern imprinted on them to create spells. The denizens of Sol's realm who are beings of Cinders are thus very powerful and very dangerous. They are also immune to any attempt to use Cinder based attacks on them. All Cinders are on some level linked to him and he is thus somewhat aware of everything being done with them. Sol Ultras There are a few Ultras across the multiverse and even the odd entity or two, who appear to be connected to the Sol Entity. It is uncertain what their connection is, if they are creations of something similar tot he aspects but in Ultra Form. What is known is that they Cinders seem to be capable of causing the appearance of Ultra Particles. They also seem capable of providing temporary power ups to Light Ultras. Their origins are unknown, whether they were directly created by the Sol Entity, or the unintended result of its influence, is unknown. What is known is that some Cinder Portals merge with worthy hosts to create Cinder Based Ultra beings. Their proper title seems to Cinder Ultranoids. Locations * Fountain: The main city, so named because it hovers over the main geyser of the planet. it fuels the other cities in a relay network. ** The Hall: Where the aspects meet ** Cosmic Galleries/Observatorium: Where other worlds and dimensions are observed. * Stellaris Librarium: Houses a library, and the Stellar Gardens. It is where the Book of Sol was written and books on topics such as Hyper Geometry can be found in here. * Gold Arch: Where Cinders and metal are brought together to make more Emissaries. * Manufactorium: Where the robots are built. The largest city/station/fortress * The nests: A large dome structure where the Fearless rest and sleep. * The Pit: A Prison for the numerous horrors captured by the forces of Sol. Why they weren't simply destroyed is anyone's guess... It resembles a multi-layered coliseum from the outside. It is located on the opposite side of the world from the Fountain, where the land is at its coolest. Whether that is because of the location or the presence of the occupants is anyone's guess. It is guarded by a battalion and a company of Tempers * The Core: Resembling a blue sun, it is where Sol's body is kept. It is the literal core of the world. * Hall of Giants: Every time a Cinder Ultra comes into being, it likeness appears in this special room, that appears to be bigger on the inside. pending Threats/Concerns/Enemies * Anathium: The Sol entity is rather annoyed at the presence of this corrupting and vile substance. Fortunately it seems others have joined the fight to purge this substance ** Trolls: A vile race with ties to Anathium. Where they are found they are eradicated. * The Eldritch Things: The freaky psychic calamari with ego problems. Where they are found they are destroyed. * Norozu: ...is also looking to smack two entities for allowing this thing to spread, and get the Weekee of their butts and erase it. * Pit Occupants: Each are held by bars and chains made of Cinder and the darkness that holds them are pocket dimensions ** Uzil The Great Heresy: A giant grey cephlapod (think octopi or squids) with the face of an old man. His 'beard' is his large tentacles and the back of his head is a large growth. His hidden mouth is a beak with rows of fangs and crooked molar. It is unknown who he was before, but he was once mortal and once spited the Sol Entity. If asked about it, all the Aspects generally started to get angry and cuss while ranting about events that are hard to make out in the confusion. ** Mandaz The Serpent King: A dragon like massive snake. It is a creature from another dimension and god of the snake people. Sol wrestled with the giant snake beating it senseless until it was unconscious and sealed it in the Pit. It is said that the creature's venom is that which forces Sol to sleep, as his combating the 'concentrated death' reduced it to eternal slumber. *** Snake People: Though not held in the Pit, they are a race on a distant world which are at odds with Sol for sealing away their god-king, an act that ultimately lead to their decline. Masters of illusion, they seek to gain entry into the garden and free their god-king and take revenge on Sol. ** The Forgotten Titan: A giant made of volcanic rock and ash, he is a brute that ruled over a primitive world like a school yard bully. It ruled until Cinders came to its world and the most learned among the mortals used it to traverse to Sol's realm. While most would have been sent back, their piety and plight moved the Sun Giant to smite the Titan and reduce its flames to ash. At present it sits chained and forever broken. To add insult to injury, its name was expunged from all records on the world it ruled. ** Vagash The Dead King: A giant skeleton the size of the Titan, it wears a crows of metal spikes. In its chest is a black pearl from where dark vines/roots extend out to the rest of the body and to the gold bands on its wrists and ankles. Once a Tyrant, it was a necromancer who performed an arcane series of rituals to become what it is at present. After this, it attempted to conquer Necropolis and replace Zombiejiger while he was away on business. As a solid to his friend Sol was watching over the realm (to his own displeasure) and soundly beat the would-be lord of the dead to the ground and incinerated its army. When Zombiejiger arrived, Sol had already dealt with the Lich Kaiju and fixed the damage caused by the battle. He then put it in the pit. If your wondering why it is referred to as an 'it' and 'they' that is because due to its effeminate actions and behavior...Sol is not entirely sure what gender they are, as their species of origin is gone... it may also be why he never mentioned him... * Gfpsswhep: A human made eldritch entity, it has recently come to the attention of the Aspects as a potential threat. The creature seems intent on gaining power, and has taken interest in the power of Cinders. * The Night Dragon: An astral wrym, the eldritch drake once fought with Sol in time long past and was sent into retreat long ago. The Aspects now fear its return. * LunaPhobos: A being of legend, little is known about this being, even by the aspects, it is only known that they fear its return. pending. Trivia * The emissaries are based on the Angels from Diablo. * The robots are based on concept art from Big O * It is also called the Fiery Heaven, the Garden of Cinder and 'The Source' with its master. Category:Locations Category:Realms